Changing Fate
by Muroshi
Summary: Naruto promised Shion that he would change her fate.  He just didn't know how she would change his.  Time travel Naruto/Shion
1. Chapter 1

Almost forgot to do this part lol. I do not own Naruto.

"Speach"

'Thought'

**"Demon speach"**

**'Demon thought'**

Jutsu

* * *

Changing Fate Chapter 1

Shion had failed. The pale blond haired priestess sat crumpled to the ground before the shrine that the body of the demon Moryo had been sealed within until moments ago when she had made a critical mistake.

She had broken her mother's weakened seal upon the shrine in order to place her own new seal upon it. Upon her completion of that task Moryo had flung his follower Yomi through the barrier she had placed up to keep him out killing the man but successfully bringing his spirit within.

She had tried to cover the shrine with her body but he just flung her away slamming her back into her own barrier before claiming his body.

"What have I done? All these years what were they for?" she asked herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shion," came the excited shout as a blond young man ran into the cavern. "Did you do it? You sealed that bastard away didn't you?" The orange and black ninja asked.

"Naruto," she almost sobbed out as she looked back at him.

Suddenly uncertain he asked, "Uh, are you okay?" He then seemed to shrug off his uncertainty saying, "Oh yeah your probably tired huh?"

"I… I didn't… deserve to be protected… by you… or anyone else," she haltingly said bringing an angry frown to his face.

"Shion," he called out and started to move towards her before the ground began to shake causing him to stumble.

From the seal surrounding the shrine and her burst several dragon like heads made of chakra with a roar. Then the ground beneath her broke open, dropping her into the darkness of Moryo's embrace.

"Shion!" yelled Naruto as he now ran to try and save her.

The bell that Shion had been given long ago by her mother then began to glow.

With a villainous laugh Moryo said, **"There's no need for tears. As long as you possess that light I cannot absorb you into me, but are you sure this is what you wish. You may not like what you see. The end of this world for instance." **He then gave another long and dark chuckle.

Remembering her forteling of Naruto's death in the cavern above her she haltingly thought to herself, 'I'm still alive. Then that means… Naruto is… if things go on like this then… Naruto will… will…'

Then her thoughts were interrupted by a vision. A winged man made of blue light stood talking. "Don't you see? If my power and your Jutsu combined the entire world would be under our control," he stated.

"Such folly, have you really no faith in mankind?" responded a woman made of pink light wearing the ceremonial crown of a priestess.

"Have faith in them, that sorry lot? You cannot be serious Miroku," the man responded.

"Mother," Shion gasped out as she realized who the woman was.

She rapidly saw several other visions of her mother. Herself laying on her mother's lap saying, "I love your lap mother. It's so warm."

"Oh Shion what a child you are," her mother responded.

"I could stay here forever," the young Shion said back.

Next came a vision of Miroku standing before her retainers. "It's madness my lady," stated one.

"I will not teach this child any of the jutsu. Do you mean to chalange my order," she said back sounding angry.

"But milady" responded the retainer before the next vission.

Then came a vision of the day she received her bell from her mother. "Here, hold on to this at all times," she was told.

"It's so pretty," her younger self said before asking, "Is it a good luck charm?"

"Yes and it will always keep you safe. No matter what should happen to me, let your heart stay true," replied her mother. "A day will come when I am no longer at your side for all things in this world are ephemeral," she had finished the conversation.

Finally there was the day that her mother stood against Moryo. "Mother," she had screamed seeing her mother stand before the monstrous presence.

"**You still mean to stand in my way Miroku? Fine, I will not ask for your power. But you realize what that will mean? Do you not?"** he had said.

Her mother looked to her and asked, "Shion where's your bell?"

She had looked to her hands and about herself and the ground looking for it before Moryo attacked her making her scream in fear.

"**What?"** came his dark voice.

Her mother suddenly stood protecting her the light shining from her crown and said, "I am the priestess. Do not take my power lightly."

"**I see you will risk your life and pass…"** his dark voice started.

'Through time,' Shion completed in her mind and now knew how to save Naruto. He would not have to pay for her failure. Drawing upon her power she sent her spirit back to the moment at the lake.

"I have a plan and it'll work this time too." Naruto said.

She started for a moment and looked around realizing what she had done before he bent down to carry her and said, "Come on. Let's go."

"One's fate… cannot be changed," she had replied as she now reached down to remove the bell pined to her jacket.

"Yeah yeah keep telling me that," he responded as she climbed on his back covertly pinning the bell to him with a contented smile as she tightened her grip on him.

"Naruto." She started.

"Hm?" he grunted to show he was listening.

"Careful, you must live." She had finished.

Finally as the moment of his death came she called out to him, "Naruto, you must… LIVE!

"**I've seen that power once before," **Moryo stated with a sinister laugh. "**Is this what you want though? Giving up your amulet… to a man?" **Moryo questioned with another dark laugh. **"Very well, if that is your wish I shall grant it. Now witness as our bodies become one and all those who tried to protect you perish, as the very world of humans' rots away,"** He finished with an evil chuckle.

"I would have been fine with this," Shion began with a quiet sob. "If only I had known from the beginning that all those people who gave their lives for me wouldn't have had to die. Isn't that right, Mother?" she finished as she looked up to see a light within the darkness.

"Shion how I wish you could have spent your days in peace," Miroku's voice responded.

Again she saw a vision of her mother's past. A retainer sat bowed before her spoke saying, "Su… Such a duty would be…"

"We must be careful with her power," her mother interrupted. "The slightest misstep and it could grow to be a menace even greater than Moryo. A heavy burden. One too great for Shion. So we shall seal that power in this stone, and surpress what would awaken should she die. Even at the cost of our Peoples lives," She had said.

Reaching to the light and standing Shion called out, "Mother."

The light moved and she found herself within her mother's embrace. "Shion, your mother was unable to protect you and didn't have faith in you, do you hate me?" her mother sadly asked.

"Of course I don't. Mother… I love you so much," Shion answered.

With her question answered she faded away and Shion began to emit the light. "**What? This is…"** Moryo voiced in a sudden concerned note.

'I understand. I know now how this power must be used,' Shion thought to herself.

"Kai!" she shouted releasing her physical form and taking on her ascended form. Her hair became pink and stood out at the sides as if to form angelic wings while the back went vertical rising on the currents of her power. A vertical halo of golden light with a single separate point of light similar to the crown she had worn as a priestess formed above her head. Pink lines and symbols flowed across her form. Finally a tattered pale blue shawl seemed to dance about her and blue bangles encircled her wrists.

She raised her hand up and looked at it as she thought to herself, 'So many priestesses before me, I can even hear the voices of those who died before their time.'

'How far it all stretches back,' she mused as pink energy formed square seals below her feet that spread out away from her withing the black void that was Moryo.

"**Now I see your true power is held in that bell of yours," **growled out the voice of Moryo.

"So… this is the end?" she quietly muttered. Her eyes shining with unshead tears she said, "Naruto, can you hear me? From this day on… it's up to all of you to protect this world."

With a resigned smile she then stated, "Finally I know my destiny."

The memory of his speech at the lake came back to her, "It's not useless, I'll protect you. I swear on my Nindo. I promise."

"You're a terrible liar Naruto," she said with a quiet sob letting the tears fall. Raising her arms she began to focus her power. 'You and I, we will disappear together,' she thought as Moryo began to scream.

Suddenly she heard her bell ring and was pulled back into her mortal form with a look of shock and a grunt. "Shion snap out of it!" screamed Naruto's voice as she was yanked free of Moryo's embrace by him and a chain of his clones that launched them into the air. "Open your eyes and breathe!" he continued getting the sudden gasp and widening of her violet eyes he was looking for.

"Can you see? Can you hear? What is your heart telling you?" he questioned her rapidly as they came face to face. "Do you want to die like this or what?" he continued shouting as his cerulean eyes looked into her violet ones. Getting a strangled sob from her he finally asked, "Do you want to just fade away?"

'I…" she hesitantly said.

"I can't hear you!" he sarcastically responded. "Say it Shion! Say it in your own words! Come on let me hear it!" he screamed out tilting his head back as if to roar it.

"I want," she quietly began before shouting back at him in the same manner, "To Live!"

"All right then!" he gladly responded.

The bell started constantly ringing as it floated between their hands. He spoke haltingly as energy began to coalesce around the bell saying, "Me… and all my comrades… we don't bow down for anybody!"

It began to shine brightly as he turned his angry face to her to say, "You don't like the hand fate has dealt you, fight for a better one."

He looked back at the energy ball and called out, "Keep it coming. More!"

She grunted gently and the ball of light began to expand rapidly. "Everything your feeling just let it out," he encouraged as it grew to massive size.

Moryo's physical form began to burst free of the confines of the rock he had been buried within. "Too slow," Naruto stated.

As they reached the apogee of their flight Naruto held the massive sphere of energy above their heads. "You want it? Here have a taste of the **Naruto to Shion no Cho Chakura Rasengan**!" he yelled as they plummeted and he turned them to go head and Rasengan first into the demon causing Moryo to wail in pain as they came down upon him.

"I promised you didn't I? I said we were going to change your destiny and that's just what we're going to do." Naruto again shouted.

Shion closed her eyes and hugged him tighter saying quietly, "I'm with you mother."

Moryo seemed to explode into a column of light causing the earth to shake. The pathways and ceiling of the sealing chamber began to collapse into the magma below. Realizing their danger Shion reached to draw upon her power bound within the bell to attempt to once again go back in time and change their fate. She intended to go back just a few moments to the creation of the Rasengan and put a little less power into it in hopes that it wouldn't destabilize the cavern.

The power began to flow into her but suddenly spiked and she realized she was also drawing in the massive amounts of Naruto's chakra that surrounded and infused the bell. She could feel him as if they had become one being. She felt how similarly hard his life had been and could sense another malevolent entity sealed away within him his anger drawing upon its power feeding it into the bell and her as well. Then the massive influx of energy triggered the intended jutsu and her spirit was ripped away into the past.

* * *

AN: Well this is my second story and just for those who read Swirling blood do not worry I will be continuing it. Now I know most of this first chapter is just a retelling of the final battle of Naruto Shippuuden the movie but I felt it was necessary to set up for the rest of the story. I hope you like where this goes and review to give me opinions on the quality and how I can improve in the future. Thanks for reading.

**Naruto to Shion no Cho Chakura Rasengan - **Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Spiraling Sphere.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 2

Naruto had been having a bad couple days. First a war of sorts had broken out shortly after his return to Konoha. An army marched across the land and he had been told he would not be going to the front by Tsunade. Oh sure he was being sent to escort the one person who could stop the army by stopping it's master but it still wasn't the same. Then she had assigned Lee as a replacement for Sasuke and Neji as the team leader of the mission since Kakashi was needed at the battlefront.

They arrived in the Oni no Kuni only to find out that they will be escorting a spoiled priestess with no compassion for her men who had fallen in battle to protect her. She then went on to predict his death on this mission. Now he didn't believe in fortune tellers but her guardian Taruho told him she had never been wrong in her predictions of death.

As they made their trek to the shrine where Shion the priestess would perform the sealing ceremony to stop the demon Moryo who lead the army he had stupidly gone against Neji's orders allowing the suiton using kunoichi to draw him away from the group and distract him. Each of his other team members had also been distracted until only Sakura guarded Shion but seeing as she was also carrying the girl the enemy easily got the drop on her.

By the time he had caught back up it had seemed it was too late Shion was dead. He was taking his anger at himself out on Neji when the real Shion arrived. Taruho had used a forbidden jutsu from Oni no Kuni to permanently transform himself into Shion taking her place. Angry that Shion showed no emotion at the loss of a person whom he had started to see as a friend he now turned his anger upon her.

He had learned from Taruho that her people had started to fear being near her. Afraid if they were close to her she would predict their death. Her life had become so lonely and full of pain, just like his, but he still had stupidly dumped more upon her. She broke away running into the forest but he followed his incriminating words driving her until finally she broke down before him telling him as a leader she had to stifle her own feelings or it would dishonor the sacrifices her people had made to protect her.

She explained to him that her foresight was her future self, sending her a message that she was in danger of death and who would be there that could possibly save her. In revealing this to that person, they would sacrifice themselves in order that she may live. For if the priestess should fall there would be no one to seal Moryo should he escape again.

The team had decided that he would be the one to take her to the shrine and that they would stay behind to take out the ninja should they return. Upon arriving at the shrine they had found Moryo's army standing guard and Shion had been thrown off a cliff but he had barely been able to stop her from falling wrong into the water below, though his back had suffered the price.

She had lost her faith in herself but he had easily talked her into trusting in him. She had made him swear on his nindo a promise that he would protect her and that they would both live. Assaulting the army with an army of shadow clones he had managed to get her to the shrine before turning to hold of the terracotta warriors. The battle was hard and soon he was running low on chakra but he was determined to give the girl the time she needed when finally backup had arrived.

They had sent him into the cave to make sure everything was going ok. Seeing her there on the floor and seeing the corps by her he had assumed she had won. "Shion!" he had excitedly called out. "Did you do it? You sealed that bastard away didn't you?" he had asked.

She had turned with tears coming from her eyes and called out "Naruto."

Noting her slumped posture he thought she must have been through a grueling battle and asked, "Uh, are you okay?" Thinking that she had been in battle with the demon he asked, "Oh yeah your probably tired huh?"

"I… I didn't… deserve to be protected… by you… or anyone else," she had haltingly said.

Angry that she would say such a thing he started moving towards her saying, "Shion!"

That's when the chamber began to shake causing him to stumble. From the ground surrounding the seal burst several dragon shaped heads. Realizing her imminent danger he started to run, calling out to her once again, "Shion!" But he had been too slow and the ground beneath her crumbled dropping her into a darkness that looked alive.

As he raced to try and save her refusing to believe that it was too late a dragon head burst from the ground ahead of him flying at him. He leaped into the air with another cry of, "Shion!"

Coming back down he was getting angry realizing that Moryo was trying to prevent him from saving her. "Why you-," he growled out before making his most often used cross hand sign producing a dozen clones. Bushen Tackle he called out as he leaped again followed by each clone.

One of the dragon heads attacked and a clone managed to wound it causing the head to seemingly burst into several smaller heads but it just reformed before swinging its' neck swatting him and his clones out of the air.

"I will not… die!" he shouted as he climbed to his feet within the small crater his body had made. He then used a burst of chakra to race towards the cluster of heads at the heart of the seal dodging one that moved to attack. With another leap he sliced through the necks of two of them with a fore and back hand swing.

Flipping his kunai around with a smile as another attacked from below he taunted, "Ha to slow." He then maneuvered to allow the dragon to pass him and stabbed it directly on the top of the head. He then looked down to the cavern below and noticed a glow in one of the loops in the strange pathway making it look like some kind of eye and the entire pattern of the paths to seem as one large face.

"Naruto," he seemed to hear the voice of Shion say to him as he looked at the pattern seeing the other eye light up. "You must… LIVE!" she seemed to shout within his mind. Suddenly with the resounding of a bell a barrier appeared around him as a dragon head attacked him from behind. As he fell another two attacked but the barrier bounced off of each wounding them. One final head made an attempt again ringing off of the barrier before he was driven into the ground.

As he skidded along the path he realized that moment was the one Shion had predicted. He was meant to die so that she would survive but somehow she had placed that barrier around him which must mean that she was not protecting herself. "What did you… What did you just do!" he said finishing in a yell.

Suddenly the dragon heads were roaring in pain. Realizing Shion must be doing something inside that darkness to pain Moryo he decided this was his chance. Hoping the barrier would protect him he ran and dived into the pit of darkness into which she had fallen forming a chain of clones almost as an afterthought.

Seeing a single light within that darkness he angled his fall hoping that it was her. Reaching into the light he grabbed something solid and had his clones begin to pull. As the light faded he saw he indeed had grabbed Shion who seemed unconscious. He then shouted as they burst from the darkness, "Shion snap out of it! Open your eyes and breathe!" That got a sudden gasp and a widening of her violet eyes he was looking for as his clones launched them into the air.

"Can you see? Can you hear? What is your heart telling you?" he questioned her rapidly as they came face to face. "Do you want to die like this or what?" he continued shouting as his cerulean eyes looked into her violet ones. Getting a strangled sob from her he finally asked, "Do you want to just fade away?"

'I…" she hesitantly said.

"I can't hear you!" he sarcastically responded. "Say it Shion! Say it in your own words! Come on let me hear it!" he screamed out tilting his head back as if to roar it.

"I want," she quietly began before shouting back at him in the same manner, "To Live!"

"All right then!" he gladly responded sure that his next idea would work just as it had with several other friends in the past. Holding out the bell he had found upon himself he pulled her hand just over it and began to form a Rasengan with it at the center.

The bell started constantly ringing as it floated between their hands. He spoke haltingly as energy began to coalesce around the bell saying, "Me… and all my comrades… we don't bow down for anybody!"

It began to shine brightly as he turned his angry face to her. He tried to encourage her by saying, "You don't like the hand fate has dealt you, fight for a better one."

He looked back at the energy ball and called out, "Keep it coming. More!"

She grunted gently and the ball of light began to expand rapidly. "Everything your feeling just let it out," he encouraged as it grew to massive size.

Moryo's physical form began to burst free of the confines of the rock he had been buried within. "Too slow," he stated knowing that they would land the attack before he could free himself fully.

As they reached the apogee of their flight he held the massive sphere of energy above their heads. "You want it? Here have a taste of the Naruto to Shion no Cho Chakura Rasengan!" he yelled as they plummeted and he turned them to go head and Rasengan first into the demon causing Moryo to wail in pain as they came down upon him.

"I promised you didn't I? I said we were going to change your destiny and that's just what we're going to do." Naruto again shouted knowing that they had won.

Shion hugged him tighter and he heard her say quietly, "I'm with you mother."

Moryo seemed to explode into a column of light causing the earth to shake. The pathways and celling of the sealing chamber began to collapse into the magma below. Realizing their danger he prepared to run when suddenly he could feel a pull upon his chakra. Seeing his rasengan drawing more chakra he began to worry that he wouldn't have the power to accelerate his movement to get them to safety in time with his rapidly dwindling reserves if he didn't find some way to stop it. Thinking Moryo had something to do with it as some last ditch effort to kill them he let his anger get the better of him and began to draw the fox's power only for that too to be drawn in.

That's when he felt something he had never experienced before. It was like Shion was more than just beside him but that she was a part of him. He could feel her warm feelings toward him and had a sense of just how hard her life had been and the true extent of the power she wielded. This was the most intimate and most connected sensation he had ever had with anyone.

Suddenly he felt a pulling sensation as if she had grabbed his hand and was taking him somewhere. Trusting her completely he followed her in this ephemeral way and was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**AN: **Welcome to chapter 2. This one is just a simple retelling of the movie's events from Naruto's perspective. I intend to jump back and forth between the perspective of Shion and Naruto untill such time as they are back together. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 3

Shion awakened to the ringing of her bell. Looking around she immediately realized the power boost from Naruto had sent her back farther than she had intended and set out to determine how far. Looking at her surroundings she noticed that the room she was in was familiar but was unsure how. As she got up from the sleeping mat she lay on she realized she had gone quite far back as she was a child again.

Noticing that the crown of the priestess was not in the room she knew instantly that this was both very good and bad at the same time. Ever since her mother had sacrificed herself to seal Moryo, leaving her to take up the mantel of priestess she had kept the crown by her bedside. As priestess she never knew when she would be needed to officiate in matters of import.

The fact that the crown lay not by her bedside told her one thing. She was six years old and had just received her bell from her mother. Her mother was still alive, but it was just days until Moryo would come. His army would be on the march and he would arrive here to attempt to force Miroku to stand at his side combining her jutsu with his raw power.

She realized her mother would never believe she had traveled ten years through time. For one she had refused to teach her any of the priestess' jutsu. Secondly that vast a distance through time would be impossible even for the vast amount of her power sealed within the bell. Even if her mother believed her she would just think she was in league with Moryo as his power would seem the only way to get such a vast boost.

'_I wish Naruto-kun was here. With his power and the technique we used before I'm sure we could defeat him again, this time without blowing up a mountain around us_,' She thought to herself wryly. '_Still this time mother will not face him alone. I will fight by her side and hopefully together we can seal him without one of us sacrificing their life_,' she contemplated.

This time she knew how to release the power stored within her bell and would not be caught without its' defensive barrier in her possession. Also even though the only offensive abilities she had found were the Beru Keta and the ascended form's sealing power she was sure any aid in her mother's battle would tip the difference.

Last time Miroku had been forced into the sealing which should have been a last resort due to being unduly weakened by her step through time and placing a barrier in order to block Moryo's grab for her. Without that loss of power and with her aid, meager though it may be the fight should be far more even. Perhaps they could even win without being forced into the sealing.

As her attendant arrived to help her prepare for the day she began to plan how to get some free time in order to practice her abilities and see if she could unlock any others. Any boost she could provide to the coming fight would be one step closer to saving her mother. She also contemplated what her future would hold should things turn out well.

'_Naruto-kun said he would change my fate and in a way he has given me the chance to fight for a new better one just like him_,' she thought to herself. '_Even if he won't be my Naruto I must make sure to thank him by fighting for a better fate for him as well once this is over_,' she privately planed not knowing what was happening in Konoha at that exact moment.

* * *

With a start Naruto awakened to the sound of Shion's bell. Noting that he was in the bedroom of his apartment he shot out of bed only to crash to the ground finding that everything seemed out of proportion. He looked around seeing everything seemed right so looking down he confirmed that he was the one that had shrunk. '_I gota find out what happened on the mission. How did I get shrunk and where is Shion_,' He thought to himself.

Quickly dressing in the clothes in his closet that strangely enough fit his smaller frame he raced out of the house. He tried to jump to the rooftops only to find that the strange shrinkage had affected his chakra control as well. Turning to the street he raced along headed to the Hokage tower.

Racing up the stairs and past the secretary station not even looking for Shizune as Tsunade would have all available information he burst into the Hokage's office. "Baa-chan what happened with my mission? How did I get shrunk and how is Shion?" he hurriedly asked.

As the Hokage lowered the paperwork he had been reading drawing a look of utter shock from the blond boy he replied, "Naruto-kun I can assure you that I am not an old lady, and I'm unsure of any possible answers to your questions."

"J… Jiji?" the shocked boy stuttered out. "How is this possible? Orochimaru killed you. Where is Tsunade baa-chan?"

"My, that must have been one strange nightmare Naruto-kun but unfortunately I don't have time to hear it as I'm dealing with something of a crisis," Hiruzen Sarutobi answered.

Focusing his chakra Naruto called out, "Kai!" Seeing no affect he reached over and quickly broke his pinky finger on his left hand.

"Naruto what in Kami's name are you doing?" the old man asked as he hurried to the boy's side.

"Damn, not a genjutsu," the boy muttered as he straightened the broken finger. "Don't worry Jiji the Kyubi will heal it in a moment," he said seeing the man's look of concern.

"What did you just say Naruto?" the Hokage asked with a look of consternation.

"I've always healed rapidly because of the Kyubi the Yondame sealed in me," Naruto replied absently as the thought of what could be going on. Then a crazy possibility crossed his mind and he asked, "Jiji, what age am I supposed to be?"

"Naruto I'm more concerned of how you learned about the seal," the old man told him.

"Just please answer the question and I should be better able to answer yours," Naruto told him.

"You are six years old Naruto. Now how did you learn of the Kyubi?" the elder sternly asked.

"Well apparently somehow I traveled back in time about ten years. I learned about the Kyubi when after failing to produce a bushin for the academy final exam for the third time Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing so that he could take it to Orochimaru and join Otogakure. Unfortunatly for him he had told me his secret exam involved learning one of the jutsu contained within and after he hurt Iruka-sensei I beat him down with around a thousand shadow clones," Naruto rapidly explained.

"That's quite the story Naruto-kun. I don't suppose you could demonstrate the Kagebushin no Jutsu to prove it could you?" the now overwhelmed Hokage asked.

"Sure Jiji. Kagebushin no Jutsu," the blond boy called out. Suddenly the entire room was filled to the point of bursting with blond haired boys. Quickly dispelling them Naruto sheepishly said, "Sorry Jiji this body has absolutely no chakra control."

"That's quite all right Naruto. I wander, would it be alright for me to view your memories of the future with the Yamanaka's mind reading jutsu?" the elder asked.

"Sure Jiji with both of us knowing what I remember we could do a lot to prevent the problems the village will go through," Naruto reassured him.

Calling in his secretary and having her cancel all of his meetings as well as have her make sure he remained undisturbed Hiruzen had Naruto set cross legged upon the floor and sat the same across form him. Going through several hand signs he placed his hand upon the boys head and dived into his mind.

He found himself within a vast chamber with a massive gate in one wall a single sealing tag holding it shut. Standing beside him was an older Naruto who said, "Hey Jiji, I guess in my mind I look like my older self. Anyway this is the Kyubi's cage."

"**Hello kit. I need to speak to you**," came the menacing voice of the fox from beyond the gate.

"What do you want baka-fox?" Naruto replied.

"Are you sure antagonizing him is the wisest choice Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Meh, he can't hurt us from inside the cage and I'm certainly not going to let him out." Naruto replied.

"**Listen the contact we had with the priestess has changed me. The Yondame made a mistake when he sealed only the yang half of my soul within you**," the fox said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiruzen.

"**I didn't escape from the seal on his mother by myself. Uchiha Madara forced the Yondame to stop holding the seal closed by taking the boy hostage. It was his will enforced by those cursed eyes of his that made me to attack your village just as it was the first time I was sealed within Mito**," the fox explained. "**I'm sure the Yondame split my soul to prevent this from ever being possible again but he unwisely chose the yang half instead of the yin half to seal in the boy**."

"Why do you say that?" asked the elder ninja before Naruto shouted out, "You were sealed in my mother?"

"Naruto-kun I will explain later. Right now though the information the fox is giving us could be very important," the old man said trying to placate the boy.

"Okay but you better have a good reason for not telling me you knew my mother," the boy responded.

"**To answer your question I'm sure the Yondame made the mistake of thinking that Yin representing the dark half of the tao symbol and yang being the light half represented good and evil. This though is a mistake as good and evil are separate concepts from the tao. Yang in fact represents focus and aggression among other things. The boy could rarely draw my power without becoming a single minded berserker from my influence**," the fox explained in answer.

"How would it have been different had he sealed your yin half?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Yin is associated with femininity and is characterized as yielding diffuse and tranquil among other things again. This means I would have been more maternal and protective of you and you would have found getting me to yield my power far easier as well. Finally your mind would have been expanded to take in all that was happening in battle and you would have remained perfectly calm**," the fox replied.

"More importantly what has changed?" Hiruzen now asked.

"**When the soul of the priestess touched the souls of both the boy and I it healed me. I am whole once more. This brings the danger that Madara could try to claim me again but now the boy will find it somewhat easier to draw upon and use my power**," the fox said.

"I see. If that is all you wished to say I need to be about looking at Naruto's memories of the future. There is only so much time my secretary can keep us undisturbed," the old man said.

"**Yes I'm through for now though the boy and I will need to talk more later. Go on your way**," the fox responded.

Turning and heading down the corridor leading out of the room the Hokage noted that the place appeared to be a sewer. "Such a dismal mind scape," he muttered quietly.

"Life hasn't been all that kind to me Jiji," Naruto morosely responded to the comment.

"Hmm, we will just have to go about making this one better Naruto-kun," the old man stated as they continued to their destination.

**

* * *

AN:** Well another chapter. Sorry Shion's part is so short but Naruto has a lot more to deal with while she is keeping things hush hush so to speek.

Beru Keta – Bell beam = a medium range offensive beam of pink light that can slice through multiple enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 4

Shion stood panting in a dead end cavern off the maze behind the meditation waterfall. This had been the only place she had found that she could escape to where she could practice her jutsu without being found out. Really the only thing she could practice was the Beru Keta unless she could find a way to unlock more jutsu from within her bell. Unfortunately the full release of the bell's seal on her powers would alert her mother instantly what she was up too and she was afraid Moryo would know as well being the other half of the being that was the true essence of the priestess.

Time was short she knew. Her mother spent all her free time with her much like she had done on the day she gave her the bell. She could see the worry hidden in her mother's eyes and had secretly listened into the reports of the march of Moryo's army. He would be here within a matter of days.

She knew his army would stop at the gates of the city and he would come in person to try and convince Miroku. This time she would not be the burden she had been before. This time she would face the demon as a priestess at her mother's side instead of as a scared child.

Hurrying out of the cave and past the waterfall she went to her room and dried herself putting on fresh clothes. Her mother would be coming to her soon and she had to keep up appearances so as not to alarm her. One tiny misstep could have her mother placing her in a sealed room the day Moryo came instead of with the attendant who had foolishly not held onto her well enough last time.

If Miroku was weakened by placing a barrier to protect her and she was unable to help she was certain that history would repeat itself. So she pretended to be the carefree child she remembered being. Even if it seemed that the weight of the world now fell on her shoulders she couldn't allow her mother to see.

"Shion dear how about we go for a walk," she heard from just outside her room. Hurriedly finishing her preparation she ran to the rice paper screen that acted as a door to her room and slid it open.

"Mother!" she exclaimed happily. "I will always love spending time with you," she responded hugging the woman. It was true too. Even if she failed in her mission she would thank Naruto just for this chance to spend a little more precious time with her mother.

* * *

Naruto raced across the landscape. A squad of Anbu consisting of an Inu, Neko, Tora, and Iruka masked ninja trailed behind him. As he moved he thought back to how he got here and about the mask that he himself was wearing.

_**Flashback**_

The Hokage had just risen from his place on the floor where he had been reading the young boy's mind. He moved back to his seat behind his desk and motioned for Naruto to take a seat as well.

"Well that is quite a lot to take in and I shall probably want to look a bit further at your memories another time but your recent memories offer the answer to a problem that I was just working on," the old man said.

"What's up Jiji?" asked the blond boy.

"You were told Moryo had marched his army once before well that time is now. I don't think your return to this particular moment is a coincidence," the Sarutobi elder answered.

"What? That means maybe we can save Shion-chan's mother," the boy said excitedly.

"Shion-C HAN is it?" the Hokage asked getting a blush from the boy. "Yes that was my intent. You see the terracotta army Moryo leads is moving in surrounding the capitol of Oni no Kuni. Our ninja can't get in to support the priestess but the escape tunnel you used on your mission could allow us to get an Anbu team there to support them in time."

"That's great," the boy responded.

"Yes the only problem is that the only two in Konoha who know the location of the entrance and the correct path through it are you and I. From your memories I am sure that cavern system is set up as a maze. I can't leave the village though as my duties require me to remain here but there is a way you can go," Hiruzen told Naruto.

"How is that? My chakra control is shot and this body has no physical training," he pointed out in return.

"Something you didn't notice about the Kagebushin no Jutsu is that each clone returns its' memories to you when it is dispelled. Using that with the massive number you can produce you should be able to get your chakra control back to where it was before your trip through time in the single day I can allot you to prepare. Combine that with your extreme mastery of Henge which will allow you to take on your older form you will be ready for this," the old man explained.

"What do you mean extreme mastery?" the blond asked in confusion.

"Naruto the Henge no Jutsu is a fairly chakra intensive jutsu much like the Kagebushin. Many ninja choose to learn a genjutsu version as well that won't drain as much chakra but you not only mastered the ninjutsu but pushed it beyond the capabilities of most. You used it to transform into solid objects that were not living things and even perform a combined transformation with Gamabunta," answered the elder.

"Why is that so big," Naruto asked still uncertain.

"Well most can't do that because you have to transform everything on the inside as well as the outside and taking a form without a chakra network or that contained more than one being would be nearly impossible for the minds of most ninja. Plus the Orioki no Jutsu you created shows that you can build a form down to the most minor detail. Thus if you Henge into your older self you will effectively be your older self and you have the chakra stores to maintain it almost indefinitely. Even in combat," he responded.

"So you're going to have me lead a squad of Anbu into battle? But I'm just a genin," Naruto said worriedly.

"Naruto just because you didn't get the chance to advance in rank doesn't mean you aren't above genin," replied the elderly Hokage. Reaching into his desk he pulled out something and tossed it to Naruto.

Looking at the full hood with three draconic faces set in a circle around it, the one in front with holes where the eyes would be Naruto asked, "What's this?"

"That is the Hydra Anbu mask. Usualy it is given to a Huuga due to their ability to look in all directions at once but with your mastery of Kagebushin no jutsu and the fact that you have already once defeated the Hydra demon Moryo I'm giving it to you along with the position of Anbu Specialist," the Hokage answered.

Tossing the boy a pack of basic Anbu supplies he said, "Now you had best get to that training you just have today to prepare for this. Just dismiss the ten best clones once every ten minutes to avoid overloading your mind and you should progress through water walking easily today. When you get back from your mission we will discuss things including your mother."

_**Flashback end**_

That was how he had ended up leading a squad of the best Anbu through the forest in a race against time. '_I promise you Shion-chan you won't lose your mother this time_,' he silently vowed.

This time he wouldn't be afraid to draw upon the fox's power. Before the damage Jiriaya had unwittingly done to the seal by trying to loosen it to allow him to draw more of the fox's power made him leery of using Kyubi.

The sheer unstoppable rage that came with the expanded power along with the constant need to push for more of the power was too dangerous to his allies to use. Now though the seal was back to full strength. Also with balance returned to the fox that danger should be reduced if what it had told him that night could be believed.

_**Flashback**_

He had just gotten to sleep from the long day of training when he awakened in the familiar cage room.

"**Kit before you rest let me tell you some things**," the massive voice of Kyubi said.

"Why do you call me that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

With a sigh the fox replied, "**We biju were created with a purpose and reproduction was not part of that. Because I was sealed inside your mother as she bore you in a way I consider you my own child**."

"I see so what was it you wished to tell me?" the boy now asked.

"**I intended to tell you about my purpose and what went wrong**," the massive prisoner answered.

"You said you were created. Who could be powerful enough to create something like you or the other biju?" the blond asked it.

"**The Rikudo Sennin created us. He was the one who challenged the jubi when he went mad and sealed him away in himself**," was the forthcoming answer from the cage.

"So there was a tenth biju before you nine," Naruto stated questioningly.

"**Yes the jubi was this world's protector but he eventually came to believe that mankind was too dangerous to the world and must be eliminated. The Sennin sealed him in himself but other entities came to this world in its absence. The Sennin trained people in the use of chakra in order to fight these entities but they never stopped coming**," the fox said.

"What were these entities?" the boy asked.

"**Beings like the one that spawned the priestess and Moryo for one though others came as well. Demons or spirits you might call them. He saw that the strongest of these creatures seemed beyond the power of all others to stop. As he life waned he drew upon the jubi's full power and split it creating the nine biju as protectors of aspects of our world before sealing himself and the jubi's body within the moon**," the fox said continuing its' explanation.

"I see so what aspect were you to protect?" the blond inquired.

"**Humanity. As the strongest of the biju I could even protect humanity from my brethren**," the fox said with a hint of pride.

"What!" was the boy's startled exclamation.

"**It is why I was given the form of a kitsune blended with that of a human. Each of the biju blends the aspects of two beings. kitsune are known shape shifters who could pass among humanity in a beautiful female form as I did much of the time. It's why it took so long for anyone to capture me**," the massive kitsune explained.

Just then Naruto had an epiphany rapidly saying, "Wait that's it isn't it. Gara gets the cool sand powers and from what I heard from Ero-sennin each of the other jinchuriki gets powers based upon the powers of their biju. That's why I never seemed to have one. I just didn't know I was using it. You just make me more skilled at shape shifting. It's probably where I got the idea for the Orioki no jutsu too."

"**Well yes that is pretty much true. Being associated with mankind I didn't have a special element like the others. I was just blessed with raw power. Also you probably didn't know but even without me you would have those powers though perhaps weakened a bit. Children born to jinchuriki are changed by the biju giving them Kekkei Genkai. The Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki all descended from the Rikudo Sennin in fact**," The fox responded.

"Woah so my gifted shape shifting is a Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"**Yes, even your regeneration is just your body changing its' shape to repair the damage although my presence speeds up the process quite a bit. You actually draw upon my chakra for all shape changing powers instead of your own. You probably haven't even scratched the surface of how powerful your shifting ability can be with me magnifying it**," the fox explained.

"Wait a minute so the Uzumaki have a Kekkei Genkai too from Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto asked his brain catching up to the fox's previous comment.

"**Yes, it along with my presence is why you have so much trouble with chakra control. The Uzumaki have a super dense chakra, so dense in fact that the greatest among them could form it into pure metal. Your mother was very close to that level capable of forming solid forms with her chakra though she couldn't make them permanent**," The fox said filling the boy in on his heritage.

"So how do I use it?" the boy now excitedly asked.

"**I'm sorry but I don't know. You would have to find another Uzumaki to train you or figure it out for yourself**," the fox quietly replied.

"Oh well I have another lifetime to figure it out," the boy said calming down. Thinking the conversation over he then asked, "So how did you get captured?"

"**Well, among my duties in protecting humanity was to protect them from their own corruption that drew the wrath of the jubi. Mizugakure as you know had become very corrupt with its barbaric graduation exam and the bloodline purges. I went there to find the cause and end it but the cause was their leader Uchiha Madara. He used his Sharingan to control me and used me to attack Konoha's Hokage but his wife was an Uzumaki and they were also known as masters of fuinjutsu. She sealed me into herself and later with her passing sealed me into her grandniece, your mother**," the fox filled him in.

"Wait so that means that I'm related to Baa-chan," Naruto excitedly said after a few minutes of contemplation.

"**I suppose that is true. You would be her second cousin once removed it seems. But enough I have told you my story and you have learned quite a bit more about yourself as well. It is time for you to rest so that we may go to the priestess's aid**," the fox responded.

"We?" the boy asked.

"**Yes we, protecting humanity from threats such as Moryo is still my duty and I would like to repay the priestess for healing me. Now go to sleep," **the fox definitively finished.

_**Flashback end**_

So this time he would fight Moryo and have no fear to draw upon the fox's aid. As long as their duties corresponded in fact he would be able to.

He continued to move but made sure not to leave his team behind. The seal only allowed so much past and with Shion being a young girl they couldn't combine their power. Though the delay rankled, he knew that he would need all the help he could get.

* * *

**AN**: Well they are coming back together. Kyubi is in a state that will empower Naruto for the fight and Shion is prepared to fight as well. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are appriciated.

Tobi Fan 321 - Yeah I noticed that discrepancy immediately. In fact I reuploaded the chapter within a minute of the first upload but you obviously caught the mistake one. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 5

The day she had been waiting for and dreading had come. Moryo's terracotta army had surrounded the city and the civilians had been evacuated into the tunnels behind the shrine. The maze of caverns behind the meditation chamber hid shelters as well as the escape tunnel that the team of ninja had taken her out of on their journey to _Numa no Kuni to seal Moryo_.

Just as she had done the last time she slipped away from her personal retainer in the crowds and made her way back to the temple grounds. She remembered how she had felt Moryo's dark and oppressive presence even in the tunnels the fear of which drove her to find her mother. Now though having fought Moryo herself, she could honestly say the feeling brought her no fear.

She had sought her mother instinctively knowing where she was through the link that bound all the priestesses of the past together. Now, though she could sense her, she needed the guidance not as she knew how things had previously played out and where her tread would take her.

Last time she had foolishly left her bell in her room during the evacuation but now she clutched it with all of the strength her six year old body could produce. Her small hand was almost going white from the pressure she put upon it.

She burst out into the courtyard where she saw Moryo looming over Miroku. He was a vast mass of dark chakra with barely visible dragon heads writhing just on the edge of perception. She remained silent not calling out to her mother as she had in the past. This time she would try not to distract her mother from the contest of wills between them and draw Moryo's interest.

"**You still mean to stand in my way Miroku? Fine, I will not ask for your power. But you realize what that will mean? Do you not?"** he said. Apparently just arriving had drawn him as he now turned his many eyes upon her. Or perhaps just as she felt his presence and that of her mother he in turn felt her own.

Miroku looked to her and asked, "Shion where's your bell?" She could easily here the worry for her safety in her mother's voice. She had rarely displayed the emotion so openly but Shion had always known that she was loved by her.

Raising her hand up, she replied, "Right here mother. This time I am protected. This time I have my power. This time I have stepped back through time to help protect you. Kai!"

With that statement she released the seal upon the bell once again taking her ascended form. She absently noted that her spirit form took on the appearance of her future older self instead of that of a child.

As the power flowed through her she looked at Miroku and Moryo seeing that in fact they were doing battle in their spiritual forms as well though both seemed to be only beings of light unlike her well defined form. Her mother a beautiful pink light and Moryo a white light that seemed tainted at the edges by darkness which stretched out to form the dragon heads that made up his current physical form.

"**What! How is this possible?"** Moryo asked.

"After having slain you in the future a friend of mine gave me the power boost to come back this far. This time mother will not be weakened by my foolishness and together we shall defeat you without sacrificing our lives," Shion answered with confidence.

She then held up her right hand which held the bell in her physical form and called out, "Beru Keta." A beam of pink light stabbed out from her hand lancing into the darkness and slicing through one of the dragons' neck. That head roared before bursting the stump of the neck bleeding pure black liquid chakra.

"**Insolent child, you dare?" **Moryo screamed in rage. His spirit form then pointed at her and three of the dragon heads struck out at her. They came down upon her but at the last moment slammed instead into the Beru Kekkai that protected her.

With a resounding clang of the bell they were shunted aside the power of the barrier burning them and causing each to burst with a roar of agony.

Miroku now shaking off her shock at these turn of events turned to Moryo and said, "I am the priestess and though untrained so too is she. Do not take our power lightly. Give up your foolish scheme of conquest."

"**The only folly here is your blind faith in the sorry lot you protect called humanity. They need a strong master to bind them to his will or they will end up destroying everything including her**," Moryo responded pointing again to Shion.

"And your blind hatred has turned you into something darker than even the worst among them. You strike out blindly now even at your own daughter," Miroku stated.

Shion stood aghast at this pronouncement, 'Moryo was my father? No wonder mother feared teaching me the jutsu of the priestess and sealed my power within the bell. With Moryo's power in my blood mixed with that of the priestess I am the embodiment of the primal being that the two lines once split from. With that much power I would be a threat to the entire world.'

They were all then made aware of another presence that had arrived in time to hear the statement. "Shion," shouted the individual.

She turned to see a hooded ninja with three dragon masks encircling his head. She knew that voice and as she looked into the blue eyes that she had come to care so much for she knew in her heart that her Naruto had returned to the past with her. He was here to aid her in this battle.

"Remember the faith your people have in you… that I have in you. Your nothing like him and never will be," he reassured her.

Her faith in herself restored Shion once again turned to Moryo to say, "Naruto-kun and I have slain you once before father, and we will do it again. This world shall be free of your darkness."

"**Come then. If you and your mother must persist in protecting these scum, I will simply destroy your little ningen and absorb you both binding you to my will. Then with your jutsu and my power combined I shall rule this world**," Moryo darkly proclaimed as his dragon heads reared back and roared in rage.

"Neko, Inu, Tora take Manji formation on the priestess. Try and aid her in binding him while Shion and I prepare the finishing strike," Naruto called out to his team before dashing to Shion's side.

The three anbu flashed into position surrounding Miroku who had begun the sealing ritual. Neko her long purple hair flowing in the wind had drawn her katana and took up a defensive stance in front of her prepared to defend against any strike made against the group. The short brown haired Tora and gravity defying silver haired Inu took up flanking positions behind her to the left and right respectively, each beginning a series of hand signs for a jutsu.

Moryo struck first believing Miroku to be the greatest danger sending three of his remaining eight dragon heads at her.

Neko performed a single quick hand sign still griping her blade and called out, "Kagebushin no jutsu." Eight clones appeared forming three triangle formations with her and struck at the incoming dragon heads calling out, "Mikazuki no Mai." One of each group struck at each of the three heads while the other two struck from behind aiming to decapitate each dragon.

The dragons unaware of the danger tried to barrel through the obstruction dispelling two of the clones and knocking back Neko. In turn the unnoticed clones each struck from a dragon's blind spot and between the pairs severed each head.

Next Inu finished his hand signs calling out, "Raiton: Shichū Shibari." Four stone pillars burst from the ground surrounding Moryo and lightening began to arch between them forming a square barrier around him with the occasional bolt arching to strike him.

Next Tora finished his jutsu calling out, "Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu." A seal in the form of the kanji for the word sit appeared upon his hand and ten wooden pillars grew from the ground in a circle just outside of the lightening barrier. Each pillar had ten spikes on it pointed at Moryo in the center and the dark chakra shrouding him began to drain away to them.

The man from whose aura the dragons arose became visible to the assembled. He seemed a simple monk like man. His head shaved with a tall ceremonial hat upon his brow. He wore simple white monastic robes and from his back sprouted small leathery wings no more than a meter in length.

"One way or another, this ends here," Miroku said before finishing her ritual calling out, "Yashiro no Fūin." She levitated into the air as a large circular barrier encompassed the temple grounds and the people present. Seal lines made of holy pink chakra etched themselves into the ground below them at the center of which stood Moryo held by the two barriers already in place. Four spheres of light then formed in a square surrounding the previous barriers. "If you can weaken him just a little more I will be able to absorb him and bring an end his wickedness," Miroku then says.

As this was all going on Naruto had used Kagebushin no jutsu and was slowly laboriously making a Rasengan. Once he had it formed and was certain it was stable he dispelled his clone to conserve as much of his rapidly dwindling chakra supply as he could. Being six meant that his reserves were perhaps only as high as those of a jonin and he had exhausted most of that and the small amount of the fox's chakra that his body can handle at this point holding up his Henge and in the race to get here.

Now turning to Shion he held it out saying, "Give me all that you've got. I only have enough chakra to do this once so we have to make this count."

Shion dropped the bell directly into the glowing sphere of chakra and began to release all of the holy chakra from it that she could as the first of the barriers was raised. She focused entirely upon giving Naruto all of her power. Finally as Miroku's barrier was completed she reverted to her child form completely tapped out.

"That's it Naruto-kun, I know you can do it," she encouraged.

He looked to the pink glowing sphere. It wasn't as bit as the first time they had done this but that was to be expected as both were ten years younger. Hearing Mirouku's request for them to weaken Moryo he turned and with the last bit of his chakra reserve boosted his leap to jump over the lightning barrier.

He released the Henge he could no longer afford to maintain as he rode his momentum through the air. His clothing went slack only the tape at the wrists and ankles keeping him clothed. The rush of air stripped him of the Hydra mask allowing his golden locks to flow in the wind of his decent. He came down upon Moryo with a shout of, "It's time for the Naruto to Shion no Cho Chakura Rasengan."

With a look of supreme rage the old monk that was the physical embodiment of Moryo flashed through a series of hand signs as Naruto descended upon him saying, "I will not be defeated. I will not be taken. I will not be absorbed. Gogyō Kon Shibari Chakura Chūnyū"

With the completion of the jutsu the five dragon heads left each took on aspects of one of the five basic chakra elements. As Naruto struck home with the Rasengan the five dragons bit down on him. The lightning dragon bit into his collar bone. Earth and water took his right and left arm respectively and finally fire and wind each taking the right and left leg. Then all of their malevolent chakra began to flow into him.

"No," whispered Shion before shouting out in terror, "Naruto!"

**AN: **Yeah sorry it took so long to get this out my muse didn't cooperate with me then I got sick. Hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are appreciated.

Josher - thanks I sometimes miss spelling mistakes. Also he isn't a anbu leader he is a specialist meaning anbu for only special occasions and not yet up to full anbu status. He is just leading the mission because he is the only one experienced with the enemy. Yes I misspelled Jūbi but jyuubi is wrong too. I'm using the spelling off the Narutopedia now. Though most of the time I will leave off the line over the U.

Beru Kekkei – Bell Barrier = this is a technique in which Shion's Mystic Safety Bell creates a sphere of light that protects Shion from Mōryō's darkness.

Mikazuki no Mai - Dance of the Crescent Moon = The user creates three shadow clones, and each one of them assaults the enemy from a blind spot. The attack occurs on three fronts simultaneously, so it's almost impossible to catch them flat-footed. Furthermore, the mighty attacks are so severe that receiving a blow even from one among the three will inevitably result in a fatal wound. In addition, because of the magnificence this ninjutsu projects as they jump at the opponent's upper body in an orbital pattern, the elegance of which is reminiscent of the shape of a crescent moon.

Raiton: Shichū Shibari - Lightning Style: Four-Pillar bind = Four giant rock pillars are summoned around the enemy, then shoot bolts of lightning, immobilizing the target and possibly doing damage to them.

Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu - Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands = This technique utilizes the power of the Wood Style to forcibly suppress a demon's chakra. The user would produce the seal "sit" on their palm, and touching the demon's chakra with their hand, the user then suppresses the chakra inside an area lined with ten or eleven wooden pillars.

Yashiro no Fūin - Shrine Seal = the true effect of the sealing is that the user and the target that are sealed will merge into one being. So that neither party can utilize their abilities, the two minds are combined into one. Then one must absorb the other (which is decided by their chakra), as Mōryō did with Miroku (this gave to the rise of Mōryō in the first place, who was born from the darkness inside the hearts of people), and neither the user nor target can leave the shrine until this happens. Mōryō could not do the same with Shion due to the bell which contained the stone where Miroku sealed all of her powers into.

Gogyō Kon Shibari Chakura Chūnyū – Five element soul binding chakura injection = Moryo injects all five basic chakra elements into a person to bind their soul so that he can take over their body.


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 6

As the massive pink rasengan struck the monk with crushing force blasting him back into the lightening barrier frying the body black, the last of the dark elemental chakras of the dragons poured into Naruto and they faded from existence. The chakra orb also seemed to draw back into the boy with a weak flash of pink. From the places where he had been bitten the dark chakra once again flared and started to spread across his body.

Shion seeing this ran as fast as her six year old body could, trying to get to the boy she felt she had come to love. The lightening barrier dropped just in time to let her through as the silver haired anbu stopped holding the hand sign he was holding upon reading her intent.

As she arrived at his side a red glow that seemed far weaker than the darkness spreading across him burst from his stomach blasting back the loose shirt and vest hanging from his too small revealing a spiraling seal with eight surrounding marks to the seal diagram.

Placing her hands to the red glowing seal Shion said, "Please whoever you are in there, don't let Moryo have Naruto-kun."

* * *

Drip drip drip Naruto heard as he became aware. "Damn that hurt," he muttered as he stood to his feet to find himself in the familiar sewer like tunnels of his mindscape.

'Wander what that weird jutsu he used to knock me out was? Just hope we won,' he thought to himself as he began to move down the tunnel towards the fox's cage.

Suddenly a new sound invaded his senses. It was a crackling accompanied by a low rumbling thunder. Judging that the unfamiliar sound to these tunnels was coming from behind he turned to investigate. He saw a bluish white glow coming from one of the tunnels he had passed by.

Curious he was about to head back to investigate when a dragon of lightening burst from the tunnel. Turning it looked at him and roared with a crack of thunder and charged at him. Realizing his danger Naruto turned and burst into a run.

His older mental image was having no trouble staying ahead of the lightening dragon for which he was glad as he didn't want to know what would happen if he was hit by it here in his mind scape. He continued to race when he saw a brown and dark blue glow coming from two tunnels ahead that formed a four way intersection.

Pushing himself to race even faster he burst through the intersection only a moment before a water and earth dragon flew out of the openings. Seeing him they joined the lightening dragon in its chase of him.

"Kuso, what the hell kind of jutsu sends elemental dragons into someone's mind scape?" the boy complained as he ran. He knew he would soon be nearing the fox's cage and didn't know what he would do when he reached that dead end.

Again he saw a four way intersection this time with a red and golden glow coming from the off branches. Knowing what must be coming he pushed himself as fast as he could possibly go feeling the heat and blasts of wind from the fire and wind dragons respectively as the crashed together attempting to catch him before turning and joining the pursuit with the other three.

He had gained a bit of distance on them as they seemed unconcerned as if they knew he was headed for a dead end. He charged into the seal room trying to think of how to handle this. Looking to the fox he asked, "Is there any way you can help me Kyubi? How do I fight these things?"

"**Kid if you use any more of my power it would kill you. You have pushed it well past the limit just to get here. I'm sorry but the only thing I can think of is if you removed the seal and let me have your body I could destroy Moryo's essence but that would still be the end of you. Unfortunately if they catch you they will bind your spirit and he will be the one taking over your body**," the fox said with a hint of remorse.

"Damn," he grunted in response as he stepped up to the cage. As he reached up to the seal tag he said, "All I ask is that as the guardian of humanity you promise me to protect the people I care for."

"**It would be my honor**," the fox responded. Hearing this and the roaring approach of the five elemental dragons Naruto began to peel away the seal.

Suddenly a hand stopped him as a voice stated, "I don't think that's the best idea."

Turning to the one obstructing him he saw a golden haired man in standard Konoha ninja attire with a white battle cloak on. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stuttered out, "Y-Yondaime-sama?"

Turning as the five elemental dragons roared into the chamber the older blond shinobi said, "Let's take this discussion somewhere a little quieter." In a blink they stood in an endless blank white void.

"Damn, I never thought I would have to deal with something like this when I placed this contingency into the seal. I'm sorry son. Give me a moment to plan how to deal with this situation. I only left myself enough spirit and chakra to fix the seal once," the deceased Hokage said as a look of contemplation crossed his face.

"Son?" Naruto shouted.

"I sorry but I just don't have time to answer your questions. I'm trying to come up with a plan to save your life before my limited chakra and time runs out," Minato said apologetically.

The stood in silence for a couple moments before Minato again turned to Naruto and said, "Okay I think I have something of a plan. I need you to let me control your body for a moment much like when Kyubi influences you when you get angry."

"If it will give me a chance to live and continue to protect my precious people, do whatever you have to do," Naruto responded. Hearing his Minato placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flashed open and his hands came together in the hand sign for his most used jutsu and he called out, "Kage bushin no jutsu

."

Appearing beside him stood an older man who Shion thought looked much like the boy only without the whisker birth marks. "Sensei?" asked the silver haired anbu.

"No time to talk Kakashi, I've got to save my son," responded the man as he lightly cut his thumb enough to draw blood without dispelling the clone and then flashed through a series of hand signs. Finishing the jutsu he slammed his hand to the ground and a seal spread out from his bloodied hand and he shouted, "Summoning Jutsu."

With a cloud of smoke a scroll appeared with what appeared to be the top and bottom of a toad as end caps. "Minato? How it this possible?" asked the toad in surprise.

"No time to explain Gerotora. I need to give Naruto the seal key now as we are in a bit of a jam," the blond man said as he reached out and unfurled the scroll. Laying it next to the boy he reached down and lifted his hand pressing it against the massive seal inscription on the paper. The seal wreathed and spun as it seemed to flow off the paper onto the boys arm.

"Okay now for the next step," Minato said and with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

* * *

Back in the white void Minato opened his eyes and said, "Okay here we go. I will need you to open the seal with the key I just gave you while I distract the hydra demon. Ready?"

"Shure I guess lets go," Naruto responded and again they stood in the chamber of the cage between the five elemental dragons and the fox. Both of them turned and ran in opposite directions, Minato to the enemy and Naruto to the cage.

As Minato did battle with the five dragon heads Naruto peeled away the seal tag and slammed the key into the spiral shaped mark underneath opening the cage with a twist of the key seal. The cage slid wide and everything seemed to fade to white. From the emptiness stepped a beautiful red headed woman.

"Kushina-chan I'm sure your aware of what's going on I need you to bind the two demons together inside the cage while I open a space time portal. We'll then make use of the already existing seal," Minato yelled as he struck out at the earth dragon that tried to go around him to get to the boy.

Chains of pure chakra each link inscribed with seals seemed to burst into existence from the woman's back. "Oh sure make me do all the hard work after you go and screw up by sealing the wrong half of Kyubi-chan into our boy," the red headed woman shouted back. Her anger seemed palpable as her hair seemed to stand on end in nine wavy tails.

The chains lashed out some binding the fox in place and several more coiling around and binding together the five elemental dragons. Slowly the dragons were dragged further into the room towards the cage. As the ends came in to sight they could see all five connected to and controlled by a humanoid figure with wings made of white light.

"**No you cannot bind me. Your soul and body are mine. How dare you interfere**," screamed Moryo as he was rapidly dragged closer to the fox.

While this was happening Minato had been making numerous hand signs and finally a massive seal array appeared in the air. The center of the array seemed to open and they could now see outside Naruto's body.

"Portal's open. Hurry I don't have much chakra left," the older blond said visibly strained by his technique. With this said four more chains materialized and flew through the portal.

* * *

Shion sat worrying over Naruto's still form. Since his father had disappeared the dark chakra had spread until the only place it did not cover was the spiral seal on his stomach. The red glow did not seem to change at all in that time and she was sure that was because the entity sealed in him could not take him over as Moryo was trying to do.

Then she noticed the darkness starting to recede from his extremities. It was almost painfully slow to watch but soon his head and four limbs where completely free of the taint. This process continued until most of his torso lay clear and the darkness had formed a ring around the red chakra.

Suddenly a seal appeared in the air just above his skin and a strange portal opened at its center. Four glowing seal inscribed chains burst from the portal and lashed out each wrapping around one of the four orbs of the Yashiro no Fūin. As soon as they made contact the barrier at the edge of the shrine seal fell but the seal oddly remained intact.

The three ninja and two priestesses looked on in surprise as the chains then began to slowly drag the orbs closer to the boy. As the four of them moved they seemed to grow just a little smaller as well. Correspondingly the shrine seal upon the ground also began to shrink.

Finally the chains dragged the four orbs through the portal and it snapped closed while the shrine seal had shrunk until it only contained the spiral seal upon Naruto's stomach and the red and dark chakras within its boundaries. The seal briefly glowed with the pink holy chakra of the priestess and then settled into place.

* * *

Kushina's chains had finally brought Moryo into the cage moments before the four glowing orbs passed into Naruto's mind scape via the portal Minato was holding open. With a sigh of exhaustion from the former Hokage the portal snapped closed and the seal faded.

The chains pulled the demons as close to each other as possible with in the cage and then maneuvered the four orbs to surround them. "Okay Naruto-kun, seal the cage," Kushina said.

He quickly slammed the gate closed and slapped the key into place once again sealing the massive cage. That complete Kushina released her chains. The two demons were freed for only a moment before the Yashiro no Fūin appeared underneath them and the barrier bound them within.

The exhausted boy looked to his equally exhausted parents and asked, "So can you two explain what we just did."

Minato looked up and answered by saying, "The seal holding the Kyubi was only meant to hold one demon. The Yashiro no Fūin of the priestesses though is meant to bind two beings together as one so we just commandeered it to make the two demons one so as to not overly stress the seal. Whichever is stronger will absorb the power of the other, which will likely be Kyubi. Especially after the number you did on Moryo. "

"So now what? Are you two just going to be here in my mind scape now?" the boy asked but then he noticed that their extremities seemed to be fading to white and scattering like dust.

"I'm sorry son but we are out of chakra. Our time is up and we have too…" Kushina started to say but ended in a startled gasp which Minato shared.

* * *

**AN:** How do you like that cliff hanger? ;p Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always appreciated. Also authors please read my challenges on my profile and pm me if you would like to try any.

Also thanks to **raeven. kate** (remove the space in the name since it wouldn't let me save it without it) who passed on the tip from **ginnyrules27 **without which this chapter would have waited untill the site was fixed to be released. Her suggestion to everyone who is getting the error box when they try to updae is to replace the word property in the URL (web address) to content - it worked for me so I hope this helps anyone having the same problems


	7. Chapter 7

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 7

* * *

_Last chapter_

"So now what? Are you two just going to be here in my mindscape now?" the boy asked but then he noticed that their extremities seemed to be fading to white and scattering like dust.

"I'm sorry son but we are out of chakra. Our time is up and we have too…" Kushina started to say but ended in a startled gasp which Minato shared.

* * *

_Now_

"**Oh no you don't,**" Naruto heard from beyond the gate. He now noticed two Hydra heads snaking out between the bars of the cage biting into the back of his parents.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" he shouted out as he ran to them in an attempt stop whatever the demon was up too.

"**Calm down brat. I'm just using one of the abilities I got from fusing with that piss ant Moryo**," responded the fox who now that he was closer Naruto could see had Nine Hydra heads attached to the base of his torso instead of the fox tails he had once had and a small set of leathery wings. He then noticed that the fading that he had observed happening to his parents stopped and in fact they began to regenerate the parts that had blown away.

As the two heads retracted back into the cell the boy came to a halt and with a hint of apprehension asked, "What ability is that? Some kind of weird mind control ability?"

"Kyōka Shohō: Chakura Chūnyū **is not a mind control.** **Sure Moryo used it to inject the five elements into you with a bastardized version of a holy jutsu to bind your soul so that he could take over your body but the seal would prevent me from doing that. I'm simply using it to refill their empty reserves. They sealed me in here and forced me to fuse with that weakling. So I'm not letting them go and pass on now leaving us alone to deal with what's coming**," explained the Kyubi.

"Aww I knew you would miss me Kyu-chan," squealed Kushina.

"**Bah! I just can't stand being in such a weak container. If he is going to survive the challenges ahead of him, not to mention doing my job as protector of humanity, he will need to learn a lot more than he did in his previous life. He had the power of one of your Kage but knowledge barely above a new genin**," the demon said with a huff of disdain.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," the boy angrily hollered.

"Uh, yeah you kinda are son," Minato said with a sheepish grin. "You learned three non-academy standard jutsu and created a variation on one of them. Most of what Jiraiya-sensei taught you was simply correcting the gaps the academy left in your education."

"But don't worry sweetie. With Kyu-chan's help we will make you the best ninja ever, datebane!" Kushina exclaimed. Then a cheshire grin spread across her face as she said, "We may even teach your new little girlfriend a thing or two as well."

Blushing bright red Naruto started sputtering trying to deny the accusation before she laughed and said, "You can't deny that you are attracted to her Naruto-kun. I'm sealed inside you remember. I have access to your memories."

"Mom," whined the boy going even brighter red.

With a laugh Minato said, "All kidding aside there is much that we can teach you as long as we continue getting chakra to maintain our presence in the seal."

"Awesome, I bet there are a bunch of cool techniques you guys can teach me," Naruto enthusiastically said.

"Oh yes why I can teach you kenjutsu and fuinjutsu oh and I bet if we go to the ruins of Uzushio we will find some of the sealed vaults have remained unplundered. Plus like Kyu-chan said you should have the affinity for the 'special chakra' techniques though, since she was sealed a lot tighter inside me unable to see how I used them, she obviously didn't truly understand that it's not really a bloodline. Anyone can use them but it's just that the Uzumaki clan has used it for so long that some of us find that we have a stronger affinity to it," Kushina excitably blurted seemingly in one breath. "Kinda like how the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi clans have abilities that are like a bloodline but that anyone can learn to use. They just have an affinity that enhances them. Though we do have a bloodline that bestows upon us a strong yang essence, blessing us with extremely long living hearty bodies and giving us vast chakra reserves, which in turn were expanded even more for the both of us by Kyu-chan's presence. We're the best, datebane!"

"That sounds cool but what did you mean about those sealed vaults?" her son asked once she stopped to breathe again.

"Oh well you see the great Rikudo sennin who is considered the father of modern ninjutsu as we know it left the vast collection of knowledge he had collected over his long years of life in the hands of his daughter who founded the Uzumaki clan. Much like his eldest son who was born with his analytical eyes formed the Uchiha clan and his younger son that was blessed with his strong connection to nature formed the Senju clan," his mother explained.

"And I can teach you the fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and jikukan ninjutsu that I know though many of the non-fuinjutsu abilities I created were based off of my observances of the abilities your mother gained while going into her jinchuriki state. Also I can summon the toad scroll so you can sign it once again and perhaps learn senjutsu from them which I never managed to have time for," Minato told him once he could get a word in edgewise past his excitable wife.

"That would be great. I'm glad I will get this chance to learn from you since you were my idol growing up dad," the younger blond happily said.

"**Also I will be passing on the knowledge that Moryo stole from his hosts over his long lifetime as well as let you have some of the abilities that Minoto mentioned and my ability to sense the darkness within others. I have no real use for most jutsu, though I did learn genjutsu as a hobby since kitsune are supposed to be great illusionists and I suppose I can teach you that too. Then if you learn all that, most of the time you won't need to draw upon my chakra to save your pathetic life while shortening both of our lifespans since this seal will take me with you when you die. Though Moryo's chakra should be safe for you to use and I should be able to separate it with the abilities I have gained from him. But I expect you to use these abilities and techniques as the protector of humanity as I can't fulfill my duty. And if I am not removed from the seal somehow before your death, I expect you to pass these abilities and duties on to your descendants. You already have gained my shape shifting abilities from your mother being my previous jinchuriki, which I will aid you in mastering, and I will make sure that you pass on my special sense for malevolence as well**," the Kyubi informed him.

"I guess that's fair. It's not like I wasn't going to be the one dealing with half the monsters plaguing the world anyway," Naruto joked in reply. "I would never leave people to just deal with things like that on their own anyway. So what kind of abilities did you gain from Moryo anyway?"

"**Well the entity that Moryo originated from was a fallen tenchi no shi who was cast from Kami's grace to live a mortal life in the times before the shinigami. It realized that its vast power and knowledge could cause great harm to the world so still being good in essence it decided to split itself in two one half taking most of the knowledge and becoming the line of priestesses and the other taking most of the holy chakra and becoming Moryo. But Moryo didn't want to die when his time came so he used one of the few holy jutsu that he still knew. When an angel is sent down by Kami they would use this technique to inhabit the body of a willing host to spread Kami's word as the angels have no physical form of their own. Moryo used the jutsu to form a pact with an evil man to use his body in exchange for sharing his power. He continued this for a long time going from person to person darkening his soul over time until he learned of the hydra demon and its ability to use all five of the elements each with a separate head and somehow managed to bond with it. With that he created a bastardization of the holy jutsu using the elements to bind the person's soul instead of just bonding with it. He continued to steal bodies and knowledge this way giving him quite a lot of knowledge of elemental jutsu. So in effect I know many jutsu including the method to control the terracotta puppet army, have the holy chakra Moryo started with, have the human chakra that he stole over time, and have the hydra's ability to split its chakra so that each head uses a different type. Though I would ask you to request of your girlfriend and her mother to perform an exorcism upon the holy chakra to rid it of the taint Moryo accrued by bonding with all those evil souls**," the fox told him.

"Ugg. She's not my girlfriend. True I wouldn't mind if she were but still nothing has happened between us," the boy exasperatedly complained.

Minato grinned at this and said, "That's my boy. Just because nothing has happened yet doesn't mean you can't be interested. If you decide to see if she might be interested in you though, you have my and your mother's support. Now go ahead and wake up and make us a couple clones so we can talk to everyone and make some plans for your training."

* * *

With a groan of irritation Naruto began to awaken.

"Naruto-kun… Is that you?" asked a small tremulous voice.

"Ugg, yeah I'm still here," He replied as he opened his eyes to look straight into Shion's looming face. He saw that she was very close to tears but with his statement joy seemed to flash across her features like color filling the sky with the rise of the sun.

With a choked cry she hugged him to her saying, "I'm so glad. I thought I had lost someone else I cared about to him. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had ended up sacrificing you in order to save Kaa-san after all you have done for me."

Then realizing she had just admitted too caring for him, they both went bright red and she jumped away from him looking away only to find a smirk on her mother's face. With raised eyebrows indicating her mirth she asked, "You said a friend gave you the power boost to come back this far. Just how far did you come back and just what type of friend is he that your soul dragged his with you?"

"Kaa-san," Shion indignantly squeaked going even redder.

"Great your mom is just like mine," Naruto said with a huff before putting his hands together and producing the shadow clones of each of his parents.

"Well Gerotora, Kakashi looks like I'm going to have that time to explain after all," Minato said as he moved over to one side of the courtyard waving the Anbu group and toad over to him.

At the same time Kushina made a bee line strait to Miroku. With a sigh of exasperation Naruto lay back saying, "Oh that can't be good their plotting together. I'm so exhausted though. Wake me up when they decide our doom Shion-chan."

Seating herself beside him with a resigned sigh Shion replied, "Sure Naruto-kun, rest well."

* * *

AN: Well it seems that my muse has returned as I finally managed to put together the proper words complete this chapter. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated.

Kyōka Shohō: Chakura Chūnyū - Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection - This technique creates dark snakes that forcibly connect with a person and inject them with medically altered chakra. This extra chakra will allow the user to utilize high level element ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use elemental techniques that they wouldn't be able to master normally. The chakra is not infinite, and must be replenished over time. The person injected with these snakes can also force the snake out, and drink the chakra directly, vastly increasing their chakra and power, but results in their body being highly unstable. The dark chakra snakes can also be used against the opponents. By injecting them with the same chakra, it can either paralyze or kill without leaving a mark.

jikūkan ninjutsu - Space–Time Ninjutsu = are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum.

Tenchi no shi – Angel of death


	8. Chapter 8

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Changing Fate Chapter 8

Naruto awakened in a bed to the rays of the sun shining upon his face through the shutters of the lone window of the room. "Gah… what is it about me that always leads to my ending up in a room with an east facing window?" he grumbled in irritation.

Taking a moment to assess his current location and recall any recent escapades that would result in his sleeping in an unrecognized bed he came to the conclusion that he had probably been moved into the temple to rest due to near if not total chakra exhaustion. This of course dislodged his full memory of what had happened and the fact that he was now once again six years old and would have to go through his full life once again. But the negatives of this news were blunted by the facts that thanks to Kyubi he would have a chance to get to know and learn from his parents as well as that his knowledge from his previous life would give him a huge advantage when it came time for him to go through the academy to become certified as a ninja this time.

"Heh, maybe the dobe can be the top rookie this time around," he thought aloud as he began to rise from his place of rest. Pulling back the sheets he realized that he was unclothed and this was the exact moment that the door to the room slid open revealing the priestess Miroku.

With a yelp of realization he then dove back bodily under the covers prompting a laugh from Miroku.

"Oh Naruto-kun your just a six year old boy, you don't have anything I haven't seen before," she said in a lilting voice.

"Yes but how many six year old boys have a sixteen year old's memories and sense of modesty? Not to mention said sixteen year old has spent the last three years of his life being trained by perhaps the world's biggest pervert who, in the course of said three years of training, constantly attempted to instill his sense of perversion into said boy. I already had an aversion to anything that was considered perverted before knowing Ero-sennen but seeing him constantly beaten down by the ladies that he pissed off with his antics, not to mention coming to the understanding that many of the assaults I received from females when younger were caused by behavior that could be misconstrued as perverted had I actually known what I was doing was considered wrong, I prefer to always stay on the safe side and avoid anything that could be similarly misunderstood. Public exposure of one's body would definitely be included in such," he responded while remaining completely under the covers on the bed.

Laughing again she told him, "Well I'm leaving some clothes here for you to change into. Once you are dressed we will be waiting for you in the dining room down the hall on the left having breakfast."

"Thank you Miko-san, I shall be dressed and join you shortly," he told her gratefully.

"My name is Miroku, Naruto-kun. No need to be so formal," she said before closing the door behind her.

With a thankful sigh now that she was gone Naruto once again ventured out from under the sheets on his bed. Looking over he saw setting on a footstool by the door a set of simple grey pants and under shirt with a dark green Hakama. On the ground beside it was a pair of simple civilian style sandals that were heelless and thus unsuited for shinobi use since they would flop around but he supposed he wasn't going to be getting into combat anytime soon.

Quickly dressing he stepped out of the room and headed left to the door at the end of the hall. Stepping into the room he found Miroku and Shion kneeling at a traditional low table waiting on him. Taking a knee at the table next to Shion he greeted them, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Naruto-kun," responded Shion while Miroku nodded in acknowledgment.

"May I ask where the rest of my team is?" he requested as servants brought out their breakfast.

"They have joined with the contingent of Konoha ninja who had been sent as aid in the quelling of the ninja who had been in service to Moryo under your father's orders. We will be discussing plans for the future with you and your parents after breakfast," she told him.

That said they quietly ate breakfast and once the dishes were cleared he quickly slipped into his mindscape to let his parents know that they were ready for them. Upon receiving their confirmation and request to include Kyubi in the talks he then formed three shadow clones using the chakras sealed within him. He was somewhat surprised though when the third clone took on the form of a woman similar in looks to his mother with her hair up in twin buns similar to Tenten.

"So you really want to be Kyu-chan huh, and you even chose Mito's form. How cute," Kushina teased seeing Kyubi in this form.

"Bah it's the only form that I'm familiar with personally save yours and the brat's, and I'm for damn sure not taking on one of the forms Moryo used. He had no taste in bodies only choosing them for power and never taking an aesthetic look at them," the fox responded.

"Sure sure you just keep on saying that but I know you better than that," his mother replied back getting a quiet huff in return.

"Kaa-san please stop teasing Kyu about what gender she chooses. It's not like it really matters since she is in one of my clones and can change pretty much at will," Naruto said.

Sticking out her tong at Kushina, Kyubi then said, "Yeah your so called son is just as gender ambiguous. You certainly named him well. As a swirling maelstrom he certainly likes to mix it up."

With a blush he then said, "Can we just get on with this."

Turning to Shion and him, Miroku then said, "Well as Kushina and I discussed yesterday after you passed out, based upon the feelings you two display for one another, we were thinking of asking you two how you would feel about a betrothal."

Seeing the total gob smacked look on Naruto's face Shion reached out and grabbed his hand and started dragging him back into the hallway saying, "Give us a few minutes to talk about this."

Closing the door behind them she turned to him and asked, "What do you think Naruto-kun."

"I don't really know. I've never understood emotions really well so I'm not really sure how I feel," he responded.

With a sigh she said, "Well to tell you the truth, after we defeated Moryo the first time I was probably going to ask you to, at the very least, be the father of my children. Even if you weren't interested in marrying me."

Blushing a bright red he quietly asked, "You would really want to start a family with me?"

Placing her hand gently to his nearly glowing cheek and gently rubbing her thumb over his whisker marks she said, "I have never met a man with more goodness in his heart. In that moment when we made the sphere of energy to attack Moryo together I could see your soul. There was so much pain and loneliness there and yet you still went through life smiling and making the world a brighter place for everyone around you. I couldn't help but to fall for you."

With a self-depreciating laugh he quietly began speaking, "I've never really had a family before. For sixteen years I was alone with the closest people to me being those who were the authority figures of the village. I could never truly be sure after I found out about fuzzy that they weren't just trying to keep me happy to keep their weapon from running away. Especially after meeting Gaara and seeing that there were others like me."

"Oh Naruto-kun," she sadly murmured.

"But now within only a couple days in the past to which you have returned me I have my parents who love me and want to train me. And now you are offering to be my wife and help me to start a family of my own one day. I promised you Shion-chan that I would change your fate. I just never realized how much you would end up changing mine in return. If I am what you really want, then I would be happy to marry you one day and be the father of your children. I don't think I could ever find a more beautiful girl in both body and soul," so saying he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

Of course this tender and touching moment was then ruined by three simultaneous high pitched squeals coming from the closed door behind them.

Turning he pulled the door open. He just looked at the three women standing there looking sheepish before asking, "Really, even you Kyubi."

"What? That's the most romantic thing I have heard since your mother proposed to your father," she responded getting a blush out of Kushina.

"You are not to talk about that ever. Do I make myself clear?" the blushing mother said as her chakra chains came out of her back and lifted Kyubi's clone and pulled her to her.

"Sure, these things are private moments. I'm sure your kit feels the same way, which is why you were the first at the door as soon as it closed," she said with a feral grin.

"Damn it Kyu-chan. Now you just have to make me feel guilty too as well as embarrassed," the mortified redhead whined as she hid her face in her hands.

"Well now that the betrothal is settled, Kyubi you had said that you wished for us to perform a purification upon you?" Miroku asked.

From her position dangling a foot of the ground the red headed demoness said, "Uh yeah but I don't really think that will be necessary anymore."

"Oh, why is that?" the priestess asked.

"Well the reason that the Rikudo Sennen passed down the knowledge on how to seal the demons into a person is because the love that a person experiences throughout their lifetime can purify us of the taint of the dark chakras created by negative human emotions that we end up absorbing. It was my job as protector of humanity to quell strong sources of such dark chakra so that it wouldn't taint humanity or the biju. I had originally thought that Naruto-kun wouldn't experience enough love to finish my purification but now it seems that it won't take long at all. Plus now that I have the power of the hydra to separate my chakras by type I can confine all the dark chakra I and Moryo have absorbed into a single tail and continue to function without being tainted," she explained.

"Hmm, I see. Well that leaves one order of business. I understand that Naruto has promised his clan line will become the new protectors of humanity. I would like to offer you the binding ceremony that will give you our link to the past Naruto-kun," Miroku said.

With a confused expression he asked, "Uh what does that mean?"

"It means that you would be able to draw upon the power and knowledge of the priestesses of the past and in an emergency you would be able to send yourself a warning in the past in order to change something that would go badly much like I can Naruto-kun. You would then share your knowledge and power with our children and theirs on down our line even after your death," Shion explained to him.

"Are there any drawbacks to this connection?" he asked.

"Only that you would have no secrets from Shion-chan or I when we draw upon the connection, nor we from you when you do so," Miroku explained.

"Well it's not like I can keep any from my parents either, so I don't think that is so bad. I would be honored," he responded.

"Good. Well first we will need to teach you to open your third eye that your spirit may sense the energies around you," she said.

"I can do that for him. The only reason his wasn't open in the first place was because I was little better than a raving beast and would willfully blind the eye if he opened it. With just a minor use of my energies I can use the chakra injection teaching technique Moryo developed to show him how to open it," Kyubi told her. Her clone then formed a small serpent of chakra that then stabbed out and entered into Naruto.

"Oh, wow. It's like I can see everything for miles around," he said with a hint of awe.

"Well then why don't we move to the ceremonial room and give him the connection then?" Miroku cheerfully said.

They left the room and followed down another hall until it entered a chamber with numerous sigils etched into the walls. Miroku turned and said, "Seat yourself in the center of the chamber Naruto-kun."

He complied with her order and she reached into her robes and pulled out a small cloth badge with seals sewn into it in a shape reminiscent of a skull. She then thrust it forward into his forehead and with a pop the three Shadow clones dissipated as spiritual copies of Naruto, Kushina, Minoto, and Kyubi in her human form spilled out of his body.

What surprised everyone there though was they were not the only ones that fell out. In fact six other people sprawled on the floor with them. Everyone was looking around in confusion when suddenly a blond girl with thick wavy hair down to her hips shouted, "Shit, Yami is out too. Get her."

This prompted four of the others to along with speaker to dog pile onto the sixth.

* * *

**AN**: And that is a cliffhanger. ;p I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated. Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers.


End file.
